La jeune femme et la martre
by Jules des Bois
Summary: "La première fois. Nous étions là. Tous les deux. Seuls sur le sommet du monde. C'était le sommet du monde pour nous. C'était le bout du monde surtout" Ce n'est qu'un conte au fond. L'histoire d'une rencontre, en haut d'une montagne. L'histoire d'un amour oublié, lointain déjà. Un joli conte avec un peu de magie dedans, et sa part d'inexpliqué, d'inexplicable. Dramione in a way. OS


Il faisait nuit. La lune baignait d'argent le feuillage des arbres. Dans leurs ombres bleues bruissait l'herbe. Le dégel agitait la forêt d'un doux réveil. Tout s'ouvrait au monde pour la première fois.

Le printemps déposait sa rosée sur les fleurs d'opales des buissons de baie. L'aube était encore loin.

Un éclat doré jaillit d'entre les racines. Ça bondit, et rebondit. Sautillement de tronc en tronc. Flou. Vif. Ça disparut dans un trou d'ombre.

L'aurait-on rêvée ? Silence. Un ululement doux un peu plus loin. La respiration des arbres dans le vent. L'ombre restait silencieuse et vide.

Alors, surgit de cette obscurité la tête effilée et belle d'une martre. Son cou long et blanc tendu, elle guettait. Elle écoutait la forêt, si pleine de danger. Minuscule, elle était la reine chasseresse de ces bois. Dans le refuge de l'obscurité, aucun rongeur ne pouvait lui échapper.

Craquement d'une brindille. Torsion vive des vertèbres. Tremblement des vibrisses.

Et déjà elle n'était plus là. Elle se faufilait silencieusement dans le bois. Tapie contre la mousse et la terre, ça tachait sa fourrure. Dans le creux du bois, le ruisseau rejoignait la surface tranquille d'un grand lac.

Elle montait. Elle laissait le cœur de la forêt derrière elle. La châtaigneraie laissait place aux sapins sombres et bleus. Le ciel étoilé poignait désormais entre les cimes hautes. Encore vives, les astres guidaient la martre vers le nord. Vers le sommet.

Elle bondissait, si rapide, presque invisible. Sa course dessinait sur la pente douce des hésitations trompeuses. Aucun oiseau de proie ne pouvait fondre sur elle.

Les arbres s'éparpillaient. Ils laissaient désormais se déployer les constellations. La nuit se grisait secrètement derrière l'animal. Elle ne se retournait pas.

La martre se figea en haut d'un rocher. Sentinelle debout, elle prêtait l'oreille. Le vent caressait son pelage. L'oeil sombre, son regard se perdait dans l'orée blanche du bois loin au devant. Elle sembla frissonner, impression fugace, puis reprit sa route.

Elle grimpait à une vitesse folle. Elle bondissait, sur ses courtes pattes. Son long corps semblait n'être qu'un ruban fou. L'immaculé de son ventre lançait parfois un éclat lumineux dans la pénombre.

Autour d'elle, pas un rongeur, pas un oisillon à se mettre sous la dent. À moins qu'ils ne soient devenus meilleurs qu'elle à ce petit jeu de l'embuscade et de la filature.

À moins que.

Elle s'arrêtait souvent maintenant. Mais ce n'était que pour reprendre de plus belle sa galopade vers le ciel.

La forêt laissait place à une étendue ondoyante de buissons d'épines et d'herbes fourbues. La montagne prenait une teinte vert-de-gris. Presque argentée. Lumineuse.

La martre quitta sans hésiter l'ombre rassurante de la forêt.

Elle semblait plus inquiète, son museau reniflait frénétiquement. Elle progressait maintenant blottie entre les herbes. Furtive. À peine un balancement des brins sur son passage.

La lune palissait, le levant un peu plus rosé qu'avant.

Il fallait se dépêcher.

Elle se statufiait toujours plus souvent. Juste le temps d'éteindre son souffle et d'écouter. Dès qu'elle entendait le silence, elle reprenait son chemin. Sûre d'elle.

Elle traçait une ligne droite sur la montagne. À la rencontre de.

L'ascension se faisait plus tendre. Bientôt le sommet courbé.

Elle n'osait pas encore se retourner. Elle restait concentrée sur les étoiles au dessus. Elles étaient déjà moins nombreuses, les étoiles. Mais celle du berger demeurait.

La martre avait le coeur qui battait vite. Son petit corps mou palpitait tout entier.

Maintenant elle ne s'arrêtait même plus. Elle n'était que vitesse, effleurant à peine le sol. Les muscles de ses cuisses, minuscules, la projetaient comme un ressort. Plus haut. En avant.

La montagne s'arrondissait sous ses bonds. Elle se pelait, se lissait sous la course de l'animal. Se faisait rocheuse aussi. De beaux cailloux ronds et rainurés émergeaient des pâtures ambrées. Usés par les dix milles derniers dégels.

Puis la martre se pétrifia soudain, le geste inachevé. Médusée.

Elle n'était plus seule.

Au dessus d'elle, se détachant sur le bleu pâle de la nuit agonisante, une silhouette agenouillée. Choc. Paralysie. Les muscles crispés dans l'instant précédent le bond.

L'intrus paraissait inerte. Seule sa respiration soulevait son dos doucement, dûment. Enroulé dans une cape sombre, la tête cachée sous l'ourlet d'un bonnet, de long cheveux glissant sur son dos. Il n'était qu'un tas de chiffons sans visage.

Pas tout à fait immobile. Ses doigts entrelacés sur ses genoux avaient ce geste répété, lent, tranquille. Comme une caresse que l'on s'octroie pour se rassurer.

Il n'avait pas vu l'animal arriver. Mais la martre n'osait plus bouger. Pas encore. Elle avait la sensation qu'au moindre de ces gestes, l'intrus se retournerai et planterai son regard sur elle. Et alors. Elle ne pouvait envisager ce qui suivrait

Elle s'aplatit d'avantage contre le sol. Cherchait à s'y fondre. Souhaitait devenir gisant de pierre. Son regard brillant fixé sur l'ombre emmitouflée.

Et, elle serpenta vers l'inconnu. Imperceptiblement, si doucement au début. Pour mieux le voir peut-être. C'était irrésistible. Il y avait quelque chose dans la courbe de ces épaules.

Le cœur de l'animal s'était ralenti. La martre semblait sur le point de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans éveil possible. Sa respiration même était devenue immobile.

Alors, le vent dégagea la chevelure du visage baissé de l'inconnu et dévoila son front bombé, ses épais cils et sa bouche entrouverte. C'était une jeune femme. Elle semblait auréolée de sa propre lumière. Un nuage de buée suspendu au bout du nez.

Happée par l'inconnue, la martre s'approchait encore. Et encore. Moins précautionneusement soudain. Trop près.

Et l'intruse plongea ses yeux dans ceux noirs et brillant de la martre.

L'animal en eu le souffle coupé. Le regard mordoré de l'inconnue avait tout suspendu.

Un air surpris sur les lèvres, la jeune femme se redressa. À sa main, une baguette dont l'extrémité luisait, nimbant ses contours d'or pâle. Elle resta immobile un instant, en sursis, puis s'approcha, de la délicatesse dans la démarche. Pas si près. Juste assez pour détailler la trop curieuse martre. Elle s'accroupit, attentive.

Elles restèrent ainsi, l'une en face de l'autre. Se dévisager. Se reconnaître peut-être. Se deviner sûrement.

La jeune femme finit par échapper un souffle. Et étrangement, ce soupir apaisa la martre. Ses muscles secs se détendirent un peu sous la fourrure encore ébouriffée par la course folle. Son cœur retrouva sa mécanique régulière. Et la jeune femme s'assit dans les herbes. Sa cape se déployât autour d'elle. Ça dévoilait juste la blancheur de son cou, et le ligne moutarde d'un col tricoté.

Sous le revers du bonnet rose ancien, ses yeux restaient surpris et interrogatifs. Naïve peut-être.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir de compagnie. »

Sa voix soudain. Simplement. La martre tressaillit.

Mais la jeune femme semblait calme. Pas agressive, non. Presque indifférente.

Comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que ces mots, avec cette martre, cette nuit, au sommet de cette montagne pelée.

« Et te voilà. »

Elle ne la regardait plus. Ses yeux dérivaient, loin. À travers le paysage en contrebas. La martre n'osait toujours pas se retourner vers la vallée. Elle cillait à peine, de peur que ne disparaisse la jeune femme surgie d'un souvenir lointain.

« C'est bien, oui. Mieux que d'être toute seule, je crois. »

Entre chaque phrase, ce silence. Eternel. Et ce regard sans retour possible.

La martre sentait derrière elle le paysage l'attendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? »

La martre ne répondit pas. Elle restait attentive à chaque respiration de la jeune femme, le regard fixé sur cette bouche qui bougeait à peine. Son propre souffle suivant assidûment la poitrine se soulevant régulièrement.

« C'est encore un peu la nuit. Tu chasses, certainement. »

La jeune femme leva le menton. La martre l'imita. Le ciel perdait de sa profondeur. Les astres s'évanouissaient les uns après les autres. Toujours, l'étoile du nord restait éclatante. Et la lune encore.

Comme le temps passait.

« J'ai dû faire fuir toutes tes proies. Le tapage que j'ai fait en débarquant ici. »

Ce n'était pas vrai. La martre n'avait entendu que le silence en grimpant. Elle dévisagea la jeune femme, s'imprégnant de ses traits, cherchant la trace du mensonge.

« Je dérange cette vieille montagne. Je te dérange. »

Elle se tourna soudain vers la martre. Elle sembla surprise de nouveau. Pourtant, l'animal était là. Assise, la queue enroulée autour des pattes, la tête basculée d'un côté, dans une expression d'humanité déroutante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es toi ?»

La jeune femme se pencha, nez contre truffe. Son souffle fit trembler la fourrure délicate. Elle détailla la forme des oreille, le contour du museau, la courbe des yeux, le galbe du dos. Les méandres de la queue. Elle plissa les yeux. La martre sembla l'imiter. Elle rit aux éclats.

« Tu n'es pas très farouche ! »

Elle souriait encore. Distraitement. Elle s'éloigna un peu, repris sa place à quelques pas de là. Juste assez loin pour être ensemble. Et se replongea dans une contemplation attendrie.

« Je suis contente, oui, que tu sois là, vraiment, c'est bien. »

Elle souriait de nouveau. Un peu plus volontairement. Hochement de tête lent et répété. Soupir las.

« Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Et la martre l'imitât. Le sommet était au dessus-d'elles, sombre sur le ciel limpide. Il n'y avait rien d'autre autour que la roche plate et quelque buissons piteux. Rien ne poussait ici, sous le vent, même l'herbe se faisait rase. Elles étaient haut, proche des cieux.

Il faisait froid. La martre le remarquait maintenant, de petits nuages se formaient dans leurs expirations.

Elle semblait s'être perdue encore. La martre n'osait suivre son regard. Les yeux se fermant calmement, elle tourna enfin son museau vers l'est. Ses paupières se rouvrirent tout aussi délicatement. Le paysage se révéla à elle, tel qu'elle l'avait deviné. Tel qu'elle le connaissait. La vallée était plongée dans l'ombre du versant opposé. Elle y décelait pourtant les reflets d'un lac. Au loin, les cimes se couronnaient de feu.

Déjà.

« Il va bientôt faire jour. »

Sa voix la surpris de nouveau, si proche de ses propres pensées.

« Ça va toujours un peu trop vite pour moi. »

Elle murmura ça, le souffle court. Échappé du bout des lèvres. Une angoisse dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venue. »

C'était vrai. La martre le savait. Elle, elle venait souvent là. Seule. Toujours.

« J'ai eu peur de me perdre. De me tromper d'endroit.

Mais j'ai tout de suite reconnu. Ce lac au fond de cette vallée.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu croire l'avoir oublié. »

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à la martre, toujours là. L'animal contemplait la vallée, semblait boire cette vision. Ça sembla rassurer la jeune femme, l'animal l'écoutant au petit matin. La martre regardant avec elle ce paysage peut-être immemoré.

« Je suis sûre que tu connaît la montagne comme ta poche toi. »

Elle soupira, se détourna de nouveau. La martre vit ses yeux se perdre dans l'immensité. Elle regardait sans voir, plongée dans ce qui semblait être des pensées.

« J'aurai dû revenir plus tôt. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi j'avais peur. »

Peur. La martre l'entendit et su ce qu'il voulait dire, ce mot. Et elle aussi, elle eut peur soudain. Peur d'elle même.

La jeune femme se laissa aller en arrière, couchée contre la terre dure et froide. Un satellite clignotait loin au dessus.

Son bonnet tombé, ses cheveux faisait une couronne autour de son visage. Quelques fleurs sauvages en émergeaient. La martre fit quelques pas timides vers la chevelure. Elle s'assit bien droite, une mèche enroulée autour de ses pattes. La peur enserrait toujours sa poitrine.

« Merci , murmura la jeune femme.

Tu es une créature surprenante.

J'ai un peu moins peur grâce à toi.

Tu me tiens compagnie. C'est mieux comme ça, je crois. »

La martre tendit le cou, cligna des yeux. Elle semblait interrogative. Curieuse.

« Tu te demandes ce que je fous là, n'est ce pas ? »

Un éclat de rire soudain. Hystérique.

« Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le racontais ! »

Elle riait toujours. Possédée. Elle leva les bras devant elle, vers le ciel. Ses doigts faisaient un cadre à travers lequel elle voyait les astres disparaitre un à un. Elle riait encore et sa poitrine se soulevait de soubresauts.

Elle regardait les étoiles mourir et elle riait.

Et dans ses yeux, d'autres étoiles naissaient alors.

La martre se redressa, inquiète. Elle regarda les étoiles dans les cils de la jeune femme. Les regarda emplir le coin de ses yeux. Les regarda dévaler sa joue. Se perdre dans ses cheveux. La queue de la comète restait sur sa peau. Trace.

« Personne ne me croirait. Si je racontais ça.

Personne.

Ne m'écouterait.

Personne. »

Il y avait de l'horreur dans sa voix. De la résignation, aussi.

Ses bras retombèrent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Elle respirait par à coup, hoquetant. Ses yeux étaient encore plein de larmes.

« J'ai peur.

Ça me terrifie d'être ici. »

Il y eut un grand silence. L'inachevé les étouffait.

Alors, la martre s'approcha d'avantage et se lova entre les boucles de la chevelure. Du coin de l'oeil la jeune femme la regarda se rouler sur elle-même consciencieusement et clore ses yeux.

« Tu me fais penser au renard du petit prince. »

Un léger sourire humide.

« Je ne suis venue ici qu'une fois. Avant aujourd'hui.

Une seule fois.

Et pourtant je connais par coeur chaque buisson. Chaque étoile. Chaque ondulation de l'horizon.

Je les vois en rêve. »

Elle soupira. Elle roula sur le côté, le visage tourné vers la martre. Elle regardait le petit animal qui semblait s'être endormi dans ses cheveux.

Autour d'elles, les brins d'herbes s'ornaient d'étincelles, la rosée s'allumant dans le matin. Tout devenait blanc et clair. Le ciel, gris perle, s'illuminait à l'est. L'étoile du nord faisait ses adieux au monde.

« Je ne dors plus. Jamais tout à fait endormie.

Mes rêves m'en empêchent. »

Son souffle caressa le pelage de l'animal. Elle écoutait, ne dormait pas tout à fait elle non plus.

« La nuit, quand je ne dors pas, j'aime en regarder d'autres dormir.

Personne n'est jamais aussi beau que dans le sommeil.

C'est rassurant. Ces gens, serein, qui sont là. Qui sont. Tout simplement. Qui existent. »

La martre feignait le sommeil. Essayait de ne pas tressaillir à chaque mot.

« Mais ça serre toujours un peu le cœur aussi.

C'est encore plus dur de s'endormir après … C'est. C'est comme. Ne plus être capable de. D'être. D'être au monde. »

Derrière ses paupières la martre sentait le jour se lever. Soudain, tout irradiait.

« Ça remue des souvenirs qu'on préférerait oublier. »

Silence de nouveau.

Puis la martre se crispa. Un effleurement soudain sur l'épaule. La jeune femme avait tendu la main vers l'animal.

Elle fit mine de s'éveiller et s'aplatit consciencieusement, fuyant le contact. Trop tôt. La jeune femme retira la main, la laissa retomber près d'elle, déçue.

« Il est le premier que j'ai regardé dormir.. »

Elle se redressa soudain, et la martre glissa de la chevelure, roulant par terre, se débattant. Elle couina de douleur et la jeune femme, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux s'en voulut un peu. Elle n'aurait pas dû se vexer pour si peu, ce n'était qu'un petit animal sauvage.

Coupable, elle n'osa pas s'excuser. Encore moins vérifier si la martre était toujours là.

Son bonnet était tombé lui aussi. Elle sentait le vent se glisser contre son crâne.

« C'est à cause de Lui que je suis là. »

Elle se tût de nouveau. Elle déglutit, difficilement. Avalant les mots qui restaient coincé dans sa gorge. Les mots restaient à la limite. Au bord des lèvres.

« Lui. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Si dur à laisser sortir.

« C'est avec Lui que je suis venue ici. La première fois. La seule fois. »

Pourtant déjà, les mots se coulaient entre ses lèvres avec douceur.

Elle s'interrompit, bloqua le flot contre son palais. Elle n'osait vérifier la présence de l'animal. Elle inspira profondément. Et elle laissa ses paupières se clore.

« La première fois. Nous étions là. Tous les deux. Seuls sur le sommet du monde.

C'était le sommet du monde pour nous.

C'était le bout du monde surtout.

L'endroit de solitude.

L'endroit parfait.

Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis des mois. Des années peut-être. Je ne sais plus bien. C'était il y a longtemps déjà.

Nous ne nous étions pas vu, seuls ensemble, depuis si longtemps.

Je suis montée ici. Tôt. Je voulais l'attendre. Je l'ai attendu.

J'ai eu peur qu'Il ne vienne pas.

La solitude, ici, elle est terrible.

J'ai eu peur qu'Il ne m'oublie.

J'ai eu tout le temps de penser à nous. Je me suis souvenue.

Comme ce matin, je me souviens.

Tout était plus net alors. Aujourd'hui, le temps a recouvert mes souvenirs d'un brouillard. Je ne sais ce qui a été, ce que je rêve, ce que j'ai imaginé vivre.

Tout ça, c'est pareil maintenant. Mêlé en des souvenirs absurdes. Les fragments d'une histoire, puzzle sans solution.

Les images d'une autre vie. Pas la mienne.

Un jeu.

Souvent, Il jouait à me faire peur. À me faire croire que c'était fini. La fin, déjà. Il jouait jusqu'à ce que je sois au bord des larmes. Alors Il s'arrêtait soudain. Et Il pleurait avant moi.

Nous nous voyions souvent.

Tous les jours.

Nous nous croyions triste. Nous nous pensions désespérés, maudits. Nous pleurions longtemps, enlacés. Nous essayions de croire au bonheur et nous étions si souvent en colère.

Nous en voulions au monde entier alors.

Nous étions si jeunes. Des adolescents.

Il dormait près de moi. Épuisé, Il ne s'endormait qu'auprès de moi. Je le savais. J'en étais fière. Et je le regardais dormir.

Si heureuse qu'enfin Il dorme. Que ses traits s'apaisent finalement.

Moi, je ne dormais jamais près de Lui. Il ne l'a jamais su.

Il me parlait de la mort parfois. Et ça me faisait peur.

Si peur.

Je pensais ne jamais supporter sa disparition.

Je croyais que je pourrais le réparer. À force.

C'est comme ça que ça avait commencé. Par arrogance. La mienne.

L'arrogance de croire que je pouvais sauver quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Lui. Surtout Lui.

L'arrogance de croire que je pouvais le changer. Faire de Lui quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors, nous nous faisions mal ensemble. Et ça nous faisait du bien.

Et petit à petit, les mots durs se sont mêlés de tendresses. La violence est restée mais elle est devenue plus douce. Amoureuse, la violence.

Lui faire du mal pour me faire du bien. Lui faire du bien pour me faire du mal.

Le laisser me faire du mal pour Lui faire du bien.

Je ne voulais plus qu'Il change.

J'espérais seulement qu'Il aille mieux dans mes bras. Doucement. Lentement. Le temps que ça prendra.

C'était plus grand que nous tout ça. Nous ne comprenions rien. Nous jouions au désespoir. Nous pensions pourtant nous en sortir.

Sinon, à quoi bon jouer ?

Nous refusions la réalité de nos jeu.

Ça a duré quelques années.

Ça a été de pire en pire. Et nous ne voulions toujours pas voir.

Nous n'en discutions jamais. Des demis mots peut-être.

Nous tournions la tête pour ne pas faire face aux monstres qui nous bouffaient déjà les entrailles.

Mais nous pleurions. Des nuits entières de larmes. Chacun de notre côté, et ensemble aussi. Je léchais ses larmes. Elles étaient chaudes et salées. Je connais le goût de ses larmes par cœur.

Nous laissions nos plaies grandes ouvertes, béantes. Nous grattions les croutes, mettant nos âmes à sang.

Nous avions mal. Nous nous aimions. Impossible équation.

Et puis.

Et puis je suis partie.

Simplement.

Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le prévenir.

J'ai. Simplement. Arrêté de répondre aux lettres. À la fin de l'été, je ne suis pas revenue.

Simplement. Disparaître.

Il n'a pas eu le choix.

Je suis partie longtemps. J'ai dormi dans une tente. L'hiver il y faisait froid. Je me sentais seule. Je ne l'étais pas.

J'avais faim. C'était vide en moi. Vide et calme. Ça suffisait. Ça faisait presque du bien.

J'avais le souvenir pour moi. Presque heureux, le souvenir. Et plus rien pour saigner.

Je n'étais plus. Je n'avais plus de sens. Vaine. Vaporeuse. C'était moins douloureux que tout ce qu'il y avait eu avant.

L'absence faisait moins mal que les caresses.

Quand nous nous touchions, c'était brûlant. Toujours. Ça déchirait la peau et calcinait les chairs. Quand nous nous caressions, mes mains gardaient longtemps la brûlure dans le creux des paumes.

J'avais mal pendant des heures.

Je ne supportais pas que quiconque d'autre que Lui ne me touche.

Je me tuais à la tâche. Je travaillais à en perdre la raison pour penser un peu moins à Lui. Un peu moins seulement. Un court répit. Je lisais des livres. Je les apprenais par cœur. Je les récitais à mes amis, incapable de dire autre chose que Lui. De penser autre chose que Lui.

Quand je dormais seule, je pleurais encore plus. J'avais peur qu'Il ne trahisse nos promesses. J'avais peur qu'Il ne choisisse pour moi mon destin. J'étais terrifiée de dépendre à ce point de Lui.

Alors quand je suis partie. Quand j'ai choisie de partir. Ça a été. Un. Soulagement.

En fait.

Comme un poids que tu n'osais pas déloger qui allège soudain tes épaules.

Soulagée et vaine.

J'ai voulu m'effacer de sa vie avant que Lui ne se retire de la mienne.

Je n'avais plus mal aux mains. Au ventre. À la gorge. Aux seins. Au sexe.

J'étais vide et bien. Calmée. Vide. Creuse.

C'était mieux que la mort.

Je n'avais plus peur qu'Il ne me fasse du mal.

Je n'avais plus peur pour Lui.

Je n'avais plus peur. Je savais.

J'avais compris, quelles étaient les issues. Les possibilités. L'inévitable. Et quand on connait la fin de l'histoire, on n'en a plus peur.

J'ai parcourut les Royaumes-Unis de long en large. Pendant presque un an. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Lui. Les jours étaient terriblement longs. Fades. Inintéressants. Il ne se passait rien. J'étais résignée.

Et puis.

Il y a eu ce jour.

Où l'on s'est revu.

Hasard. Plutôt malheureux.

Il ne m'a pas reconnu.

Il m'a regardé et il n'y avait rien d'autre dans ses yeux que l'ennui.

Toute la souffrance est revenue. Mon corps s'est ouvert en deux, je pleurais du sang, mes mains étaient trouées.

Tout ce que je pensais oublié. Révolu. Tout ça. Des plaies béantes couvraient mon ventre de nouveau.

Savoir la fin ne suffisait plus. Je me suis réveillée chaque matin. Est-ce aujourd'hui ? Est-ce aujourd'hui le dernier jour ?

C'est devenu terrible. Dur. Violent. Une main griffait mon coeur à chaque instant.

Je me battais contre mon abnégation.

Quand ? Comment ?

Est-ce que je le saurais quand ce sera la fin ? Est-ce que ça fera mal ?

Et toujours, l'absence, le silence. J'avais juste, en plus, le souvenir de ses yeux qui voyaient à travers moi.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir souffrir d'avantage. Je redoutais comme j'attendais le point final de notre récit.

J'étais naïve.

Si naïve.

Nous étions si jeunes.

Trop jeunes.

Je ne sais pas. Plus. »

Elle tourna subitement sur elle même, à la recherche, frénétiquement, de la martre. Inquiète soudain, de sa possible fuite. De sa disparition. Inquiète soudain que ses mots ne se soient égarés dans le vide.

Le soulagement lui saisi la poitrine quand elle vit l'animal sagement installé sur un monticule non loin d'elle. L'animal avait le regard plongé loin devant, son pelage semblait humide de rosée. Elle l'écoutait peut-être, sans la regarder alors. Happée par les milles variations du paysage.

La martre avait vu le ciel devenir blanc tout autour d'elles alors que la jeune femme parlait. Elle avait vu, doucement, les ombres réduire au pied des monts, dévaler la vallée et mourir au fond du lac. Alors la rosée était devenue brulante, lave en fusion. La montagne en face avait lentement virée à l'indigo le plus intense alors que l'argent des herbes près d'elle s'était fait or. Le ciel, orange soudain, était carmin à la surface du lac. Tout brûlait. Au dessus des sommets bleu nuit, était alors apparu le soleil. Il avait gravi lentement les derniers rocs puis avait enfin pris son envol. Maintenant, les couleurs se mêlaient comme les gouttes d'encre dans un verre d'eau. L'or se faisait vert pale, le bleu devenait vert canard. Tout brillait encore, comme laqué par le jour renaissant.

La jeune femme en eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'osait plus continuer.

Elle regarda un moment le lac, d'ici elle discernait le vent rider sa surface. Stries blanches. Elle croyait en voir le fond, les reliefs et les forêts de varech. À moins que ce ne soit un mirage.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'animal. Elle fut surprise de croiser son regard. La martre ne se détourna pas.

La rosée maculait étrangement son museau.

« C'était un jour comme celui ci.

Le jour où nous sommes venus là.

Le même jour qu'aujourd'hui.

La même heure.

Les mêmes couleurs aussi.

Mais je parlais moins alors. »

Elle rit timidement. Pour elle même.

C'était comme si, ce souvenir, soudain, était devenu heureux. Un beau souvenir. Un souvenir adolescent.

La martre voulut rire aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se contenta de secouer ses vibrisses de l'eau qui s'y accrochait.

« Nous n'avons pas parlé en fait.

Pas un mot. Ni lui, ni moi. Rien, aucun mots entre nous.

Juste nous.

Il est arrivé. Enfin. Je l'attendais depuis des heures.

Il ne m'a jamais semblé aussi beau.

Je crois que je lui ai fait peur. J'ai vu passer dans ses yeux une espèce de terreur que je n'y avais jamais discerné. Comme si j'étais. Un fantôme. L'apparition diaphane sortie d'un rêve auquel on n'ose croire.

Je crois que je faisait peine à voir.

J'avais froid. Faim. Peur. J'étais maigre, salie de suie. Je me battais depuis des heures. J'avais frôlé la mort vingt fois. Je l'avais aperçu, Lui, de loin, la frôler aussi. L'amour me torturait. Je croyais qu'Il ne viendrait jamail.

La mort m'étreignait déjà, je crois.

Quand Il m'a vu, Il a su. Ce que j'avais compris un an auparavant Il le comprenait soudain. Ça m'a rassurée.

Il s'est assis près de moi et c'est tout.

Il était plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Je n'avais jamais su l'imaginer. Il semblait irréel. J'avais peur de le faire disparaître. J'avais peur qu'Il ne soit qu'une illusion de mon esprit fatigué.

Je n'osais même pas respirer.

Il a effleuré ma main. C'était vrai.

Ça n'a pas brûlé comme je m'en souvenais. C'était même plutôt agréable. Apaisant.

Alors sa main s'est posée définitivement sur la mienne.

Parfois je sens encore la chaleur de sa paume sur mon poignet.

Je ne sais plus si j'ai pleuré.

Mais j'en suis sûre. J'ai pleuré. Dès le début peut-être même. Avant même que je ne le vois.

Je n'ai jamais su s'Il a pleuré. Je n'ai plus osé le regarder dans les yeux. J'avais sa peau contre la mienne. Je n'avais plus besoin de le voir.

Je ne saurai jamais.

Sa respiration a eu quelques soubresauts. Je crois qu'Il a essayé de me dire. Mais qu'Il n'a pas su.

Ou alors. Il s'est retenu. Sciemment.

De peur d'envenimer d'avantages nos corps.

Nous sommes restés ainsi jusqu'au petit jour. Nous avons regardé la nuit se transformer en un matin tel qu'aujourd'hui.

Il a doucement retiré sa main. Ça a été comme une caresse. Un geste tendre. Pas un adieu.

Nous nous sommes relevés, sans se voir. Et nous sommes partis. Chacun de notre côtés.

C'était la seule chose à faire.

C'est le dernier moment que l'on a passé ensemble.

Après ça, ce que nous savions tous les deux est arrivé. »

Elle avait le souffle court. Une boule d'émotion coincée dans la gorge. Au bord du monde, semblable à ce jour là.

Elle n'avait jamais osé se replonger aussi intensément dans ses souvenirs. Elle les avait soigneusement évités tout ce temps.

La martre ne bougeait pas. Elle écoutait, l'oreille tendre, l'épanchement de ce cœur.

Ce que la jeune femme décrivait la pénétrait de toute part. Ça lui broyait le cœur.

La fourrure restait humide.

« Je chéris ce souvenir de Lui. Le voir grimper la colline, essoufflé. Le voir venir vers moi. L'attendre. Et le voir lever les yeux vers moi. Que l'on se reconnaisse l'un l'autre. Le sourire que ça a fait naître sur nos visages meurtris.

Je suis si heureuse qu'Il soit venu ce matin là.

Je n'aurai jamais tenu le coup.

Je n'aurai jamais supporté la mort s'Il ne m'avait pas une dernière fois regardé.

Parfois. Souvent. Tout le temps. Je ne peux pas dormir. Mais je tiens le coup.

Sans ce moment, ultime, je n'aurai pas pu. Tout ce temps. Et tout ce qu'il me reste encore.

Parfois, je me demande s'Il a voulu disparaître. S'Il aurait embrassé son destin au point de le provoquer.

Il a toujours eu cette tendance pour le drame. Alors.

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère croire. Il n'y a que moi pour m'inventer ses pensées.

Il est mort.

Sans laisser de trace.

Ce n'est qu'un souvenir.

Notre histoire, j'en suis la seule mémoire. Personne d'autre n'a jamais su ce qui nous a uni. Si j'oubliais, que resterait-il ?

Il m'a offert ce secret. Précieux. Je réinvente notre histoire chaque jour. Elle est toujours plus vraie.

Notre amour n'a jamais autant flambé que ce matin. Demain, ce sera plus beau encore.

Pourtant, il n'a jamais dit qu'Il m'aimait. Moi non plus.

Je suis hantée par Lui. Possédée par cet amour de Lui, éternellement inachevé. Amour suicidé à l'apogée de son geste. Pauvre amour. »

Les larmes ourlaient ses paupières d'une écume nacrée. Son souffle était long, calme, contrôlé. Elle semblait savourer la chaleur de la tristesse. Elle se perdait dans la contemplation de la vallée désormais verdoyante, ondoyante sous la chaleur. Le ciel d'azur transperçait l'eau du lac. On entendait le ruisseau d'ici. Et le bruissement des élytres des insectes s'éveillant.

La martre se tenait toujours aussi raide et immobile. Comme peu d'animaux en sont capables. Si tendue vers les mots de la jeune femme qu'elle semblait, elle aussi, pleurer. La rosée ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son pelage frais.

Elle restèrent un temps infini ainsi.

La jeune femme secoua ses cheveux. Elle laissait un sourire serein s'épanouir. Elle semblait soulagée.

Son coeur, joyeux.

« J'ai bien fait de venir. »

La martre frissonna. Elle n'osait en être aussi sûre.

« Je dois y aller, mon amie.

On m'attend. Ailleurs. Dans cette autre vie qui est la mienne.

Je voulais simplement voir le soleil se lever ici. Comme nous l'avions regardé alors.

Je me demandais s'il continuait de se lever sur cette vallée.

Je voulais revivre un petit peu de ce bonheur.

Je n'aurai pu espérer meilleure compagnie que toi. »

La jeune femme tendit la main timidement et la martre y blottit son museau. Puis s'écarta aussi vite. La jeune femme regarda un instant les gouttes d'eau déposées sur ses doigts comme autant de perles. Elle resta figée ainsi, interloquée, concentrée dans la sensation fugace du cou chaud de l'animal dans le creux de sa main.

Elle semblait s'éveiller d'un rêve. Elle hocha la tête.

Méthodiquement, la jeune femme se leva, épousseta sa cape, ramassa son bonnet, regarda la vallée, soupira. Elle sourit à la martre. Son amie.

« Je ne t'oublierai pas. Jamais.

Merci pour tout. Tout.

Merci. »

Immobile, elle semblai ne pas oser détourner son regard de l'animal.

« Il n'y a qu'une chose qui toujours m'empêchera de dormir.

Ne m'avait-il vraiment pas reconnue ce jour là ?

Je ne saurais jamais si c'était un geste d'amour. Un ultime jeu.

J'ose l'espérer parfois. »

Une dernière larme glissa le long de sa joue. La dernière. Le soleil la faisait étinceler. Elle tomba vers le sol. Y éclata en une gerbe dorée.

Alors, la jeune femme se détourna et grimpa résolument vers le sommet. À quelques pas seulement de la cime, elle s'immobilisa, un court instant. Elle sembla sur le point de se retourner, mais elle disparut. Soudainement. Comme elle était apparut. Silencieusement. Mystérieusement.

Le jeune homme regarda longtemps l'endroit où elle s'était tenue un instant seulement avant. La martre n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus que lui au sommet de la montagne. Et il pleurait. Il regardait la montagne, le lac, le ciel, l'endroit où avait disparu la jeune femme, et il pleurait.

Il pleurait comme chaque année, ces mêmes matins.

Il pleurait comme au premier matin d'or, la première fois qu'il avait gravi la montagne.

Il pleurait.

* * *

 _Aparté_ _de l'auteur -_

 _Bon, ça fait des années que je n'ai rien posté dans le coin. J'avais même supprimé tous mes anciens écrits ... Mais j'_ _ai vraiment envie de retrouver la communauté si chouette par ici, et de partager cet écrit avec vous. C'est court, mais ça fait plus d'un an que ça murit dans ma tête et sur mon ordi. Il était temps de lui donner forme et de le soumettre à votre lecture, vos avis._

 _J'espère que cette lecture vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ou un message. J'ai conscience que cette histoire est un peu cryptique, si vous voulez quelques explications n'hésitez pas à me les demander. Dans tous les cas, je serais très curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez imaginé autour de ce petit conte._

 _À très bientôt, je l'espère. Bises._

 _Julk des Bois_


End file.
